Soul Divide
}} }} : He has his window rolled down, the dark car making his face glow with parts of a skull. He looks back at Lucas nervously, We trust him, right? : You're sure it was off of Baxter? : That's what everyone at school said. : There's only two roads off of Baxter that go up into the hills... : Hey, Odie. What are you supposed to be anyways? : A police officer. Just forgot my most of my stuff, since I was runnin late and all. I wanted to go as Maniac Cop, but I didn't have any makeup : He shrugs and starts eating the chocolate bar, I'm surprised there's any makeup left in the world after how long it took Lucas to get his on in the bathroom. : I didn't take that long. : Hey there's a light up on that ridge I think. Sounds like singing or something up there too. Looks like this road goes up and around to the other side of the hill. Fifteen minutes and we're there! No problemo. : I'll be happy as long as you don't drive off a cliff. Can't see anything out here... : At least we're fashionably late... : Just relax, we got a great night ahead of us. Right? : Well, yeah. It's the only time of the year we get to see all the hot chicks in even sluttier clothes. : Damn right. Guess everyone got rides from the rich kids... : None of these cars look familar. : This feels more like we're pulling up to a private cocktail party. Are you sure this is it Odie? : Who else would have a party out in the middle of nowhere on Halloween? Come back here and help me carry all this shit. : Hey, Bro. Look around and see if you can find anyone we know. : I don't think we know any Hollywood celebs... : : Why did everyone have to park... In the middle... Of the damn road? : See anyone?! : : You know I got some weed... For this party... Might have to light that up... Once we get this damn beer up there... : Are you gonna have a heart attack?... : Not used to carrying things... Or moving. : No, you definitely "carry" a lot more than anyone I know. You're just out of shape. : No reason to run unless someone's chasing you. : Why would you run when you can fight? : No reason to fight when you can run. : Can't always run. But hey don't worry, Odie. I'll protect you, and all that weed you're carrying. : I don't think this is the right place. : Of course it's... The right place... : Everyone is dressed in some black robes and they're singing, like straight out of a cult scene in a horror movie. : It's a Halloween party Lucas... : Any girls? ...The fuck? : Hey don't put the beer down we're almost there! : Will you be quiet! See they're... Just standing around something. This isn't a party... I don't think we should be here. : What are they saying?... : It's not English... Maybe it is -I don't know. : : Did they stop the- : Wh... : : What are we to do with them? They're a gift to us, on this night. A sign the ritual should be done now! : : ...Wha... : This some sort of fucking prank? I swear to god when I find out who put you assholes up to this... : These two boys are strong, but the time is not right for the ritual. : I disagree! Tonight is the perfect night! The world lay closer to the edge, more now than any other night of the year! : Odie! What... What the hell did you assholes do to him? : I will not perform the rites tonight. The oracle has said that it is not the time! Folly is it to think we can control something from the other side on a night like this! : You're wrong you old fool! There is not time better than now! I think you've become cowardly of the things we set out to do. This is a boon! A sign! Tonight is the night! The Dark Paradise begins here! : I will have no part of this. You idiots can perform the rite yourselves and the lot of you will wish you hadn't! : Yes! Prospero -You can feel it can't you!? There's purpose in the air this night. Power! We've waited so long for a sign like this! : I will perform the Rite. : Yuri? : Yeah, I'm...awake. : : ...Y-Yuri. : What the hell happened...? : We didn't... I don't remember... I remember the... Cloaked people... Some lady talking... I don't remember anything after that. : : : We can't...help him. We need to get out of here before someone finds us. : ...Let's go... We'll try to figure out what happened when we get home... :